Fear Will Be Your Enemy
by backfromhell
Summary: Castiel is thrown into an icy adventure when his brother, the king of their kingdom, accidentally revealed a power he was born with and was scared off into the mountains. With a mountain man named Dean and his trusty moose, Sam, he attempts to reverse what his brother caused and make everything better.
1. Chapter 1

"Luci?" A small, brunette toddler was climbing up onto his older brother's bed with tears in his soft, blue eyes. He was still dressed in his pajamas and had a small case of bedhead going on. It was still dark outside and the moon was up, meaning it was somewhere near the middle of the night. "Luci, wake up."

"Castiel, go back to sleep," his blonde haired sibling mumbled sleepily into his pillow. He swiped his hand towards his younger brother in an attempt to get him to go away.

Castiel frowned and crawled up on top of him. "I can't." He sat down on top of him and tried to pull away Lucifer's blanket. "I had a bad dream," he sniffled, wiping at his eyes. "and I can't fall asleep by myself after a bad dream. You know that."

"It's the middle of the night," Lucifer groaned. He snatched his blanket back from his brother and pulled it over head. When he talked again, it was muffled by the fabric. "Go wake up Mom and Dad or something. Leave me alone."

"Mama and Papa don't like being woken up so early."

"Neither do I!"

Castiel's lips curled into a pout. "But, I thought that we could build a snowman."

These words made the older boy move his blanket and grin up at his little brother. This was definitely a sign that Castiel won this fight.

The trip to ballroom was full giggles and "shhh"s. Once inside, they both closed the big doors together and a giggling Castiel exclaimed, "Do the magic! Do the magic!"

"Alright," Lucifer said, shushing him after the words. He then moved his hands in a circular fashion letting his powers flow from his fingertips. His brother gasped in awe as snowflakes danced between his palms and swirled into a snowball. After showing it off, Luci threw it into the air and it burst into flurries of snow that covered the whole room.

"Wow." Castiel looked around and held up his hands to catch the falling snowflakes that were drifting above him.

Lucifer smiled brightly as he watched the happiness his magic caused. "Watch this," he said, still grinning, and then stomped his foot down on the floor below them. Starting where the foot landed, the floor began to glaze over with ice.

Castiel began to slide over the slippery surface and giggled the whole while even though he didn't have the best of balance. When his feet almost slid from under him, Luci caught his waist and helped him move swiftly along the ice.

"Careful," he laughed as he pulled his little brother across the floor. "if you fell, Dad would never let me hear the end of it."

The spent almost a whole hour playing in the snow. They had snowball fights, wiggled through snow piles, and built a snowman who liked to say smart stuff. It was perfect and it was fun... at least until something happened.

They were both just finishing up with sliding down an icy snow slope, made by Luci and loved by Castiel, when the younger decided he'd like to jump from a short snow drift and yell, "Catch me!"

Which, Luci did, by sending a bundle of snowflakes to compact below Castiel. Seeing he was caught by a peak of snow, Castiel jumped again.

And Luci caught him.

Then the boy jumped.

And was caught.

Then he sped up, subconsciously.

And Luci struggled to keep up, "Castiel, slow down!" and didn't pay attention to his footing.

Castiel jumped one last time, just as Lucifer slid and landed on his back.

"Castiel!" Luci called out, reaching towards his falling brother. His fear quelled inside of him and spiked from his fingertips as a burst of ice. The icy gust made contact to Castiel's head. He landed in a snowbank, unconscious and adorning a spot of white in his brunette hair.

"Cas-" Lucifer wasn't able to make out the whole name as he stood to his feet and scrambled over to his brother. He pulled him into his arms and his eyesight became blurred with tears. "Mama! Pappa!" he cried out into the emptiness of the room. On the floors and along the walls, ice crackled and spiked. "It's okay, Castiel, I've got you," he mumbled to the younger boy as the queen and king burst through the doors.

"Lucifer, what have you done?" The king rushed towards the two boys, his wife following close behind him. "This is getting out of hand!"

The queen scooped her youngest son into her arms as Lucifer cried, "It was an accident, I'm sorry Castiel, so sorry."

The woman bit her lip and gave her eldest a sad look before she realised something terrible. "He's ice cold."

"...I know where we have to go."

The next time Castiel awoke, he hadn't remembered falling asleep, but he didn't have time to think about it. He was woken by servants moving the other bed in the room, his brother's bed, out of their bedroom and into the room across the hallway.

"What's going on?" he asked, confused and actually concerned. Three out of the four servants were shocked out of words and the other was too scared to answer. They were all saved by the queen, who strode into the room.

"Honey, don't you remember?" she said with a suspiciously sweet smile straining her cheeks as she sat down at the edge of Castiel's bed. "Your older brother, Lucifer, asked for his own room last night so," she motioned to the room that was being emptied of half of it's things. "that's what we're doing."

Castiel shook his head quickly, "No I don't remember. And I don't understand." His eyebrows were furrowed and his eyes were glazed in hurt. "Luci was okay with it yesterday..."

"Lucifer is eight years old now," she explained. She put her hand over her son's in a form of comfort. "He wants his own room, Castiel. You'd understand if you were his age."

"I don't want him to have his own room," he pouted at her.

She shook her head lightly, "I'm sorry, but that's not your decision." She then leans down and kisses his cheek. "How about we go get some breakfast okay, darling?"

"Okay," Castiel sighed. He moved to get ready for the day.

"I'll meet you in the dining hall when you're ready."

"Yes, Mom."

Months passed and Lucifer stayed out of the sight of Castiel. The youngest boy had also realised his parents had closed the gates to the castle at some point in these months. Soon enough winter came and brought chilly weather. When Castiel saw that the first snow had fallen over the kingdom, he couldn't help but run up to his brother's door and knock excitedly.

"Luci!" He called to his brother on the other side of the door. "It snowed outside. Do you want to build a snowman with me? We never see eachother anymore and I do miss playing." Honestly, he really did miss his older brother. "Please Luci? It doesn't have to be a snowman. We could build a snow fort or a-"

"Go away, Castiel." Was the only response Lucifer gave.

Castiel stopped short and looked down, disappointed. "Okay, bye," he said softly as he turned and walked back to his own room.

More time passed, more knocking and pestering ensued, and somehow Castiel was suddenly a whopping nine years old and his brother was twelve.

Castiel had woken up that morning convinced that today was the day. The day he'd get his brother to come out of his locked up room. He was sure of it. And imagine how much fun that would be! How long has it been since they played last? Three years? Four? Well today he was gonna get him to come out.

When he ran up to the door, he couldn't stop a smile from spreading on his face as he knocked. "Do you want to build a snowman, Lucifer? Or maybe we could ride our bike around the hall. It would be nice if we could play again." It was like he was trying to plead his case to a court. "The castle is rather empty and boring and there's nobody here. Ever. I'm tired of watching the hours go by."

There was no response. This was very normal by now.

Castiel sighed sadly. "I guess I will just... go play by myself." And with that, he trudged away so he continue to explore the rooms he had discovered dozens of times before.

On the other side of the door Castiel had left behind, Lucifer was sitting on his bed with his gloved hands to his ears. It was all he could do to not walk over and call Castiel back to tell him that he wanted to play. He knew he wasn't allowed(what if he hurt his brother?), but he wanted to. He wanted to see his brother smile like he used and he wanted to use his powers to cheer him up.

Then he thought about that night. The night where he hit his sibling with ice and made him freeze over. Before he knew it, there was lines of ice covering his bed and he was mumbling what his father always told him. "Conceal it, don't feel it, don't let it show. Conceal it, feel it, don't let it show."

It never actually worked, though. If anything, it made it worse.

Six years passed. Castiel grew tired of visiting his brother and getting no results. Lucifer grew even more terrified of what he could do. Not even their parents could avoid Luci's shutting out. He didn't want to bring them any harm.

Castiel walked into his parents bedroom and gave them both a goodbye hug. "I will see you in two weeks," he said in the happiest tone he could muster.

"And we will miss you every moment of it, darling," the queen cooed at him, grabbing his face and kissing his forehead. "Don't get any older while we're gone, okay? Promise me you wont."

"Mother," he moaned pulling himself away from her in an attempt to gain back his pride. "I am fifteen now, you don't need to baby me any longer."

She only laughed at him and went back to packing. The king took her place in front of their son. "Don't get into trouble while we're gone, alright?" he said as he ruffled his hair. Castiel didn't notice that his fingers linger very slightly when they were around the white spot in the dark brown.

"I won't, I promise."

Lucifer waited until his parents were on the verge of leaving the castle to say bye. He met them at the end of the main steps and bowed in their direction. He was too afraid to give them a hug, but he did hopelessly ask, "Are you sure you have to go?"

"You'll be fine, Luci," the king said, and attempted to ruffle his hair like he had done to his younger son, but the prince ducked away.

"But what if I'm not?" was his counter. His eyes were wide with vulnerability. "What if I do hurt someone?"

"You won't," his father said in return. "Just remember, conceal it-"

"-don't feel it, don't let it show," Lucifer finished for him with a sigh. His eyes glanced down at the white gloves on his hands. "I know."

They left shortly after the conversation. They went onto a ship and were off to a different country, promising to be back before anyone could miss them.

They had lied.

While they were at sea, there was terrible storm. It made the waves rise to terrifying heights and their ship was tipped over and washed into the sea.

The kingdom was devastated. What made it even worse was that only one of the princes actually showed up to the funeral. And it was the one that wasn't even the heir, Castiel.

After the funeral, Castiel walked up to his brother's room door. He was still draped in black funeral wear and his emotions were running wild.

He knocked for the first time in years, cleared his throat, and said, "Lucifer... please, I know you're in there. Open the door for me just this once. Everyone has been asking why you didn't go to the..." he trailed off, not wanting to finish it. He leaned against the door and slid onto the floor.. "and they are telling me to have courage, but it's hard. It's just you and me, now, so please let me in. We only have each other. I need you." By the end of it, there was tears rolling down his cheeks.

Again, he got no response, but could hear soft sobbing noises coming from the other side.

Castiel was left with nothing. His parents were gone. The gates, well they were still closed, and Lucifer was still shutting him out. The only people he had left were the servants and they were never much fun. With no one to talk to, Castiel decided to bury himself in books and go back to re-exploring the castle.

It was never any fun.


	2. Chapter 2

Three Years Later

"Prince Castiel?"

Castiel woke up to the sound of the knock at his door and sat up. "Huh? What?" He stretched his arms over his head and yawned.

"Sorry to wake you, but-"

"Oh no you didn't wake me," he said sleepily. "I've been awake for quite some time now." He blinked a couple of times, trying to wake himself up, but only ended up drearily looking around.

"Sir?"

"Hmmm?"

"It's time to get ready."

"Ready for what exactly?"

"Your brother's coronation, sir.

Castiel shook his head and mumbled, "My brother's cor-neration?" He glanced around the room until his eyes landed on the suit he was supposed to be wearing that day. They widened and he gasped. "The coronation. I'll be right out, thank you."

He scrambled out of bed and to the wooden manikin that was wearing his outfit. An elegant, green, black, and teal suit that was designed specifically for today.

He had never got dressed so fast in his life and his unimaginably bad bed head was easily taken care of with a bit of water and a comb. Soon he was out in the halls and greeted by the sight of everything reopening.

"The windows, the doors," Castiel did a spin to take it all in. "they're open. They're all open." There was a small smile on his face for the first time in well.. forever. As lines of maids passed him carrying dozens of plates, he couldn't help but marvel at it. "Finally," he walked into the ballroom and gazed all around. "it's all opening up. There's light and- and there will people, real live people."

One of the younger maids giggled at him but quickly straightened up. He smiled at her and went on with his excitement, but now directing it towards her. "Just imagine all of them. It'll be so much fun, having everyone here."

"Of course, your highness," she said, pushing a lock of brown hair behind her ear. "All of us are excited as well. It'll be the first time the gates have been opened in over ten years."

"Can you believe it, though?" He hadn't been this happy in a long time. "I cannot wait to meet everyone." Suddenly he gasped and said to himself, "What if I meet the one..?"

The rest of the morning he spent imagining himself meeting a beautiful princess that he could sweep away and marry, though he had to imagine himself a little less awkward than he usually is.

Lucifer, on the other hand, was frightened of what was to come. So many people, so many mistakes that could be made in this one day. All these years of trying to control the powers that he was born with and today he could possibly screw everything up freezing something on accident.

He kept on repeating it. "Conceal, don't feel, don't let it show."

He was dressed in his first king-like like outfit and his short, blonde hair was styled to look its best, but even though he looked amazing on the outside, he was scared to death on the inside. Before leaving his room, he rolled his shoulders back, straightened his gloves, and tried to seem as kingly as possible.

"Tell the guards to open the gates," he said as seriously as he could muster without letting his fear taint his eyes.

Castiel was at the gate when the guards began to push the giant doors open. He greeted the crowd with a good mood, but ran right through them so he could see the outside world and breath the outside air. It wasn't until he got the dock that he stopped moving. "Nothing is in my way, now."

Suddenly, something rammed into him from the side. He was knocked onto his back in a small, wooden boat that began tipping towards the water. As he scrambled to sit up, he prepared himself for a face full of water. It didn't come though. He looked up to see a tan horse that had its hoof keeping the boat stable. The rider was hidden. "Hey!" he called to them, annoyed.

"I am so sorry." Someone began to climb from the saddle. It was a girl. A girl with shoulder length brown hair that was put up in a formal braid. She was wearing a white dress that was trimmed with gold. "Are you hurt?"

Castiel couldn't answer at first. He was too busy glancing at all of her beautiful features from her hips to her face to just her eyes. It was hard to take it all in at once, but he managed to reply, "Hey I- uh.. no, no I'm fine."

"Are you sure?" she asked. She looked like she was actually generally concerned for his well being.

"Yes," he nodded. "I wasn't paying attention, it's alright. I'm okay." The girl climbed into the boat and offered to help him up. He refused the gesture for gentleman reasons and got up himself. He was almost left breathless when his eyes met up with her chocolate brown ones. "I'm great, actually."

"Oh thank god," she said with a sigh of relief. She then gave Castiel a smile and curtsied in front of him. "I'm Meg, Princess of the Southern Isles."

Castiel bowed in return. "Prince Castiel of Arendelle."

"Prince..?" she gasped and curtsied even lower than before. "Your highness..." The stallion behind her also bowed, lifting its hoof from the boat, and ended up making the boat tip backwards. Meg tumbled into Castiel. They were awkwardly close for a couple of seconds before the horse restabilized the boat, knocking them the other way. This time Castiel landed on top of Meg.

"Ah, this is awkward," Castiel said quickly. He tried to scramble off of her, but ended up almost falling right back down to where he started. "Not you of course," he added as an afterthought. "You're not awkward, you're beautiful." He finally sat up without slipping and thought about what he said. "...Wait. What?" He climbed to his feet quickly and offered her help to stand back up. "Sorry, my people skills are a little rusty."

Meg accepted the gesture. She wiped at her dress to get all of the dirt off once she was back on her feet. "I would like to say sorry for hitting the Prince of Arendelle with my horse. Though, I assure you it was his fault." The horse whinnied at her in disgust.

"Oh no," Castiel shook his head and smiled a little. "No, I am not that prince. I mean, if you had hit my brother, Lucifer, that would've been much worse." He laughed awkwardly. "But, lucky for you, it's just me."

"Just you?" Meg gave him an amused smile and Castiel smiled back. Somewhere off in the distance, the church bells were ringing.

It took Castiel a moment to realise that it was happening, but he finally did notice the ringing. "Bells...? Lucifer's coronation. I-I'm sorry but I've got to go." With no further explanation, he rushes off, only saying a quick "Goodbye," before he took off in a sprint to the church.

Meg waved a little as she watched him go. Her horse, unexpectedly, tried to wave at the prince as well. This meant he removed his hoof that kept what Meg was standing on steady, and the boat, well it slid off the dock with Meg still on it. She ended up dunked in the water.

Lucifer stood in front of the altar of the church, still dressed in his kingly attire. He was hoping that the crowd of people behind him couldn't see how anxious he really was. He had almost gotten sick twice this morning because of anxiety and he wasn't positive he wouldn't throw up right there and then.

Thank goodness he didn't.

He leaned down to let the bishop place the royal crown onto his head. When he stood back to his full height, the bishop already had the green pillow that held the golden, royal scepter and orb in front of him. Taking a deep breath, he went to grab the objects but was stopped by the bishop.

"Your majesty, the gloves," he whispered at him.

Right, the gloves. He almost forgot.

He gulped before sliding the light blue gloves off his hands and setting them on the pillow. Then he took the scepter and orb into his shaky, ungloved hands, and turned towards the crowd. Actually maybe he'd throw up after all.

Behind him he could slightly hear the bishop speaking in norse, but it was hard to listen to because the sound of his own heart was thumping loudly against his eardrums. He looked down at the golden objects in his hands and was almost horrified to see that they were beginning to frost over.

"..King Lucifer of Arendelle," the bishop finished. This was Lucifer's cue. He practically threw the sphere and scepter back onto the pillow and slid his gloves back onto his hands. He then turned back to the crowd and smiled innocently.

The crowd copied the bishop in sync, "King Lucifer of Arendelle," and then started clapping. Lucifer had done it. He had fooled them.

Now all he had to do was make it through the ball.

It was just as Castiel had imagined. Lights, music, and so many people he couldn't count them on his fingers. Though he couldn't join them just yet. He had to be introduced first.

"King Lucifer of Arendelle," the butler, Kai, announced as Lucifer strode into the room. He actually did look very much like a king as he stood on the steps to the throne. Everyone bowed to him in respect. "Prince Castiel of Arendelle."

Castiel stumbled into the room and stood far from where his brother did. He was soon being pulled over to a spot next to Lucifer. He wasn't sure he was supposed to be standing there, but Kai obviously thought he did.

Everyone stood and clapped. Then, they returned to their dancing, leaving the king and prince to their own things. It was a moment before Lucifer looked at his brother and said, "Hi."

Castiel heard it, but wasn't sure his ears weren't deceiving him, "Hi me?" He looked over to see his brother's blue eyes looking directly at him. "Oh, uh... Hello."

There was an awkward silence for a few seconds before Lucifer continued by saying. "You look handsome, tonight."

This made Castiel's lips curve up a bit, "Thank you. You look handsomer," he stopped, realised his bad grammar, and corrected himself. "I mean you look more handsome, not handsomer. That doesn't make any sense."

"Thank you." Lucifer then went quiet again as he looked out at that party. He was well aware it was being held in his honor, but he held no interest in dancing with anyone. "So this is what a party looks like," he said softly.

"It's much warmer that I thought," Castiel said.

"And what's that smell?"

They both closed their eyes and took a deep breath. "..chocolate," they said in unison. Their eyes popped open and they both laughed a bit.

Lucifer turned his attention back to the party, but Castiel kept his eyes on his brother. There was so much he wanted to say at once, but he couldn't seem to form the words. Just as he opened his mouth to speak, he was interrupted.

"Your Majesty," Kai was standing off to the side as he spoke. "The Duke of Weasletown."

"Weselton," a man corrected him. The man was wearing a fancy, black suit that stood out from the rest of the colorful outfits. "And none of that 'Duke' stuff. Your Majesty can call me Crowley." He bowed politely. "Now, to matters that are important. I feel that as your closest partner in trade, I should be the one to offer your first dance as king."

Both Castiel and Lucifer exchanged looks of surprise and confusion. Was this man asking another man for a dance?

"Thank you," Lucifer still had a bit of shock on his face, but was otherwise back to his regal kingliness. " It's just that I don't dance." The especially not with creepy dukes was not added, but was somehow still hanging in the air.

"I see." Crowley looked a little offended, but smiled all the same. "Well, if you ever do learn, my offer will still stand."

Once he was out of sight, both boys laughed together. "I didn't think my first dance offer would be from him," Lucifer said.

"Thank God he didn't ask me," Castiel said, still laughing. The prince then decided to push his luck, "I wish it was like this all the time."

Lucifer smiled and said a little absently, "Me, too." This made Castiel's eyes widen with a smile, but before he could say anything, Lucifer's face sobered. He turned away. "But it can't."

Castiel frowned, "Huh? Why not? If-"

"It just can't."

The prince looked hurt. "Excuse me for a minute," he said as politely as he could muster before running off into the crowd. Lucifer watched, sadly, as he disappeared.

Castiel was barely able to move in the jumble of people and had a hard time pushing through. About halfway through the room, he saw someone trip over their dress. He rushed forward and was barely able to catch her before she hit the floor. The girl looked up at him and it only took him a second to realise who it was, "Meg?"


	3. Chapter 3

Meg and Castiel found their way to the outer walls of the room and started to talk to each other. First they talked about how empty the castle usually was and then about the parties Meg's parents held for practically every event in her own home and then they were in the garden talking about the white spot in his hair. Soon enough they were up on a balcony railing eating crumcakes together. Well Castiel was teaching her how to eat crumcakes.

"The whole thing?" she asked, looking at the little cake suspiciously.

"Yes, the whole thing," he confirmed. He watched as she tried to eat the cake, "That's it, you got it," and then it all crumbled in her face, making them both laugh. "Okay, so wait, you have how many sisters?"

"Twelve," Meg answered. It was an unbelievably high amount. "and they're all older than me and a lot more prissy. One time, three of them pretended I was invisible for two years. Our father never did anything about it."

Castiel looked horrified, "That's terrible."

"Well, that's what sisters do," she sighed.

"...And brothers," Castiel said, sadly. He looked down as he spoke, "Lucifer and I were really close when we were children. Then, about the same time they closed the gates, he shut me out and never told me why."

Meg's lips curled into a comforting smile. "I would never shut you out," she said as she put her hand on his and leaned in closer to him.

This made Castiel smile and realise something important. "Okay, can I just... say something a little absurd?"

Meg giggled softly. "Put it on me."

"All my life," He leaned back against a wooden pillar with a almost drunk looking smile sitting on his lips. "has been this big series of doors being slammed right in my face, but then I met you, and it sort of doesn't feel like that anymore."

"I've actually been thinking the same thing," Meg said with a tone of excitement in her voice. "Like, I've been always looking for a place to call my own," she looked at the small town of Arendelle in the distance that was glowing with life. "and maybe it's the party talking, but everything feels more... I don't know..."

"Open?"

"Yeah, exactly that. It's as if-"

"-love is an open door," Castiel finished for her.

"Yeah," Meg blushed. "It's kinda like I've found my own place, now and it's nothing like I've ever I've ever known. Do you think it might be true love?"

Castiel stood from his seat and held out his hand to her, "You said you've never slid down a wooden hallway in your socks." He smiled. "How about I show you how?"

They spent hours running around. They did slide down a hallway in socks and after that, they sat on the castle roof and looked at the stars as Castiel explained why he loved heights and as Meg explained why she was a little afraid of them. They also spent time on the bridge in town and were sure to visit the pier and the stables, too. And lets not forget their pitstop by the clocktower. At the end of their journey, they ended up on cliff by a waterfall. It was a beautiful, full moon and their seat to view it could take anyone's breath away.

Meg was looking up at the moon, holding Castiel's hand when she suggested. It was only five words, but those five words struck Castiel with more beautiful fantasy and made this night even more amazing. "Maybe we should get married."

"We should," he agreed. It was more eager than he meant for it to be, but they were in love, right?

She looked back at him and smiled, "Are you gonna ask?"

"Right, right," he laughed. He got down on one knee and delicately took her hand in his. "Now, Princess Meg of the Southern Isles, this may sound a little absurd, but will you marry me?"

"Yes."

And with that, the two of them stumbled down from the cliff and ran towards the castle. Both had wide smiles and could barely hold their excitement.

Lucifer was in the middle of a not-so-important conversation with the duke of a country somewhere in the west that he could never remember, when he heard his brother excusing his way through the crowd. He dismissed himself from the presence of the duke and turned towards where the prince was coming from.

"Luci!" He called out as he broke through the crowd with a girl in a white dress behind him. He bowed awkwardly and quickly before correcting himself. "I mean- King, uh I would like to introduce Princess Meg of the Southern Isles."

"Your Majesty," Meg mumbled, curtsying.

Lucifer bowed politely in return.

Castiel nervously cleared his throat, "We were uh wondering if you would... Well we were hoping you would give us your blessing for our, well our-"

"Our marriage," Meg finished.

"...Marriage?" Lucifer frowned. His head tilted as he couldn't seem to figure what was going on. "I'm sorry, I'm confused."

Castiel smiled brightly, "We haven't worked it out completely ourselves. We'll need a couple of days to get everything planned out." He was talking fast so there was no way to interrupt him. "Of course we'll have soup and honey ice-cream and then- wait... Meg, would we live here?"

"Here?" Was Lucifer's unheard question.

"Of course!" Meg answered him with a warm smile. She seemed like she was pointedly ignoring the king.

"Oh, and we could even invite all twelve of your sisters to stay here, too." Castiel was more excited than before now. He wasn't even listening to his brother's repeated "no"s. "Of course, we'll have enough rooms to fit everyone, practically no one lives here. Well I mean as long as noone-"

That was where Lucifer stopped him. "Woah, woah, woah, slow down. Nobody's staying here, there will be no wedding, and noone is getting married."

"Wait, why?"

Lucifer sighed and gave his brother a sad look. "Castiel, can I talk to you?" His eyes moved to Meg and back to the prince. "Alone."

Meg's face is instantly pushed into something that resembles worry and Castiel is quick to notice. He takes her hand in his and glares at his older sibling. "No, whatever you have to say, you can say to the two of us."

"Fine." Lucifer's eyes glazed over with annoyance. "You cannot marry a woman you have just met today. It's very likely you-"

Castiel interrupted him, "You can if it's true love."

"That's childish," Lucifer almost hissed in return. "What do you know of true love, Castiel? Do you know anything about it?"

"I know more than you," the prince argued. "The only thing you know about is how to shut people out."

Lucifer suddenly looked very hurt. "You asked for my blessing, but my answer is no." He was trying not to glare. "Now if you would excuse me..." he began to step away from the two.

Meg tried to stop him, "Your Majesty, if I could ease your-"

"No," Lucifer was flustered and all sorts of frustrated. "You may not. And I... I believe it's time for you to leave." He continued to leave, looking at a royal handler before getting far, "The party is over. Close the gates."

"What?" Castiel began to chase after his brother. "Lucifer, no, wait." He grabbed at Lucifer's hand but, instead of stopping him in his tracks, he accidentally pulled the silky glove off of his hand.

Lucifer's eyes went wide and he instinctively grabbed for his glove, "Give that back!"

Castiel held it out of his reach. "Brother, please, listen to me," he said desperately. "I can't live like this anymore."

"Then leave," the king replied weakly. It took only a second of looking at his brother's hurt face for him to be unable to bear it. He turned and began to rush towards the door.

Castiel was heartbroken by his brother's response. "...What did I ever do to you!?"

The party around them silenced and all eyes were on the two of them.

"Enough, Castiel," Lucifer said quickly.

But Castiel was not backing down. "No, I want to know why. Why do you shut me out? Why do you shut the world out? What is making you so afraid?"

Lucifer had finally reached the door. "I said enough," his voice boomed and he turned abruptly to face his brother. He didn't know why he'd turned. Maybe it was to show Castiel his anger or maybe he was trying to get his point across. He just didn't know. What he was very aware of was that an icy flash forced it's way from his fingertips and formed a semicircle around him.

Many in the room, including his own brother, gasped and backed away from the growing ice shards that reached for the crowd. He looked around at all of their horrified faces. He had done this.

The Duke of Weselton, Crowley, had ducked behind his guards, men dressed in red and black clad. When the ice was safely stopped, he looked over at the the king with a form of hatred shining in his eyes, or was that fear? Either way, he appeared to dislike Lucifer. "Sorcery," he said aloud. "I knew something strange was going on around here."

Castiel was more shocked than afraid. "Luci...?"

Lucifer, himself, was terrified now. His mind flashed back to a memory of learning how his curse could cause people harm and how they may harm him in return. He had a young, easily shapeable mind back then, and he had just hurt his own brother at the time, so his head was reeling in fear. The lesson had been well stuck since.

He pushed through the doors and found himself on the steps to the castle. There was a crowd of happy villagers standing in his courtyard. He could hear applause burst through the masses as shouts of how it was the king that had blessed them with his presence rang through the air. Looking at the innocent and kind townspeople made him feel sick to his stomach again.

He rushed through the crowd, cradling his bare hand. He was stopped in a group by the fountain. There was so many faces, he couldn't quite comprehend if he knew any of them, but he did definitely see a woman in front of him that was holding a small infant.

"Your Majesty, are you alright?" she asked.

Lucifer could only stumble away, his eyes on the baby. He bumped into the ledge of the fountain and his bare hand touched the stone. He could hear and feel the ice as it spread from his palm and through the fountain. The water was frozen in mid-splash and ended up looking terrifying in the moonlight.

The crowd gasped and then went silent in fear.

Through the doors of the castle came the suit wearing duke and his two guards. "There he is! Get him, boys."

Lucifer turned towards Crowley and called out to him. There was fear ringing through every word. "Please, just leave me alone. Stay away!" In his hands formed a blast of ice that flew towards the staircase. The villagers that had been standing in the way barely made it out of the line of fire. It hit hard and froze the steps.

The ground being ice below him, the duke slipped and fell. He was instantly angry about this. "Monster! He is a monster!"

Lucifer looked at the people around him and found them cowering in fear. Those who had been cheering to him were now hiding their children and ducking down. The woman from before stepped away from him and held her baby protectively against her chest.

Snowflakes began to surround Lucifer as he fled the courtyard in a flurry of fear. Castiel could only see Lucifer disappear around the corner when he made it outside. "Lucifer!" He ran from the steps, glove in hand, so he could follow behind. Meg was right behind him as he ran.

Lucifer made it outside the gates and ran down to a nearby shoreline. He knows he's been followed and looks back, only to hear his younger brother call his name. He stepped back and accidently turned the land and the water underneath him into ice. He glanced back again when he heard a "Lucifer! Please, wait." Castiel was at the gate with his fiance. He didn't even try to listen.

He turned back to the fjord and stepped out into the water, but his shoe didn't get wet. The water, instead, turned to ice underneath him. With this new solution under his control, he began to run out over the newly hardened water. He had no idea where he planning on going, but was heading towards the mountains in the north.

"Lucifer, stop!" Castiel wasn't even close enough to try to catch him. If he had the balance, he could've made it over the frozen water. But, sadly, no he did not. As soon as he reached the edge of the fjord, he slipped and fell down.

"Castiel!" Meg was close behind him and quickly came to make sure he was okay. They both watched as Lucifer reached the far shore and disappeared.

Castiel was devastated. "No..."

The brunette behind him was more concerned about the water. "Look... The fjord."

Both of them then had their attention on the ice that was smoothly filling in all the areas that were once filled with liquefied water. The ships from other countries were locked in place and snow was beginning to fall more heavily from the sky. It was now a wintery wonderland in Arendelle.


	4. Chapter 4

Heading back into the gates, Castiel saw the townspeople looking around at the falling snow in surprise. They had a right to do so. It was the middle of July.

"Are you okay?" Meg asked as she caught up with him. She sounded worried about him.

"No," was his simple answer. He sounded shocked, and maybe a little scared, but he also sounded like he was trying to hide those emotions.

"Did you know?"

He looked back at her. His deep blue eyes were glazed with sadness and he shook his head. "No."

Only a few feet away from the couple was Crowley. He was pointedly looking around at the flurries in disgust. "It's snowing. The king seems to have cursed this land." He looked back at his two guards and said, almost angrily, "You have to go after him."

The prince rushed forward, straight towards the duke, "Wait, no!"

Crowley only had to glimpse at him before he ducked behind his guards. "What do you want? Is there sorcery in you, too? Are you a monster as well?"

"No," Castiel frowned, looking frustrated. "I'm completely ordinary."

"That's right, he is," Meg added to back him up. A moment later she realized how bad this sounded and corrected herself. "In the best way of course."

Castiel didn't mean to, but ignored his fiance's words. He glared at the duke and made a counter to his statement, "I assure you that my brother is not a monster."

"He made an attempt on my life." Crowley responded, smoothly.

"Sir, you slipped on ice," Meg said.

"His ice!" The duke pointed out. "And it almost caused my suit to be ruined." He smoothed his black suit as if to prove a point. "There would've definitely been hell to pay if that had happened."

Castiel sighed. "He didn't intend on killing you. He was scared, it was an accident. He didn't mean to do this. Not any of it. I pushed him." He paused a moment to gather up courage. "So I'm the one that must go after him."

"Yes, do that," Crowley said the same time Meg gasped a "What?"

Castiel turned to a nearby royal handler who was awaiting orders. "Bring me my horse" The handler nodded and went to do just that.

"You can't," Meg pleaded softly. She was now playing with the tip of her hair, her nervous state becoming oddly obvious. "It's way too dangerous."

The prince shook his head no. "Lucifer isn't dangerous," he assured her as he accepted the reigns to his stallion. He was also given a dark green cloak to put around himself. "You'll see. I'll bring him home and set everything right. Everyone will see."

"Let me come with you."

"No," Castiel said sternly. "I have to do this myself. You need to stay here and look after Arendelle in my and Lucifer's place."

One look to Castiel's determined and desperate eyes erased all of Meg's hopes of going. Instead, she nodded. "On my honor."

The prince pulled on his cloak and climbed onto his horse. He looked over at the riled up citizens and said, "I'm leaving Princess Meg to be in charge."

Before he could leave, Meg stopped him one last time. "Are you sure you want to do this? What if you can't trust him? What if he hurts you?"

"He's my brother, he would never hurt me." Castiel snapped the reins to the horse and took off through the gates. Now all he had to do was find his brother. It couldn't be too hard, right?

Far away from Arendelle, on the most northern of mountains, stood the root of the blizzard that plagued the land with its ice. Lucifer was walking in the snow that was still fresh and puffy. He was still holding his ungloved hand in the covered one and was one accident away from having a very serious anxiety attack.

"So this is what isolation truly feels like," he said softly to himself. "Maybe now I am rightfully king of something... Being alone." The snow flurries around him began to freeze as sadness filled every vein of his body. "I thought I did everything I was supposed to. I concealed it, I didn't feel it, and I did my best to not let the kingdom know."

These thoughts suddenly added up in his head. "They know now." His ungloved hand reached for the glove that was still left. "They know." He tore it off and threw it into the air. The wind made it disappear into the night. "I don't have to hold back anymore." The relief overrode his fear and a grin appeared on his face. "I can just... let it go."

He flung his hand into the air. The burst of ice that came from it made him happy instead of fearful. "I don't have to hold back," his two hands swirled some more snow into a snowman that looked oddly familiar, but he didn't pay it any mind. "I don't care anymore."

He let off another burst of flurry into the air, but he did notice it wasn't as powerful looking as what he did in his room as a child. "Let this storm rage on." He unclipped the pin that held his not-too-long cape around his shoulders. It flew back the same way the glove had. "Not like the cold bothered me anyway."

Now feeling much more bubbly, he ran through the snow. His destination was a nearby edge of a cliff, but before he reached it, he turned around one last time to look off into the distance. The mixture of snow and night made it impossible to see Arendelle, which only made him feel better. "There's so much distance between me and my problems. I can barely feel them anymore."

"Let's see what else I can do." He spun back to the cliff and concentrated on sending a ball of ice to the edge. It formed into the beginning of a set of steps that were frosted over and a little spikey. The sight made him smile. He ran up to the first step.

As soon as his foot touched it, it cleared and became something like marble. It was pure crystal ice. Both of his hands flew out to the rails on either side of him and he began to climb. More steps began to form as he needed them and a beautiful railing was crafted under his fingertips.

He reached the other side of the abyss and formed what felt like the perfect idea. As he stomped his foot onto the ground, a giant snowflake pattern of ice formed below him. He looked down at it and smiled before lifting his arms to make it look like he was lifting something. The snowflake became a floor and continued to rise until it hit higher than a two stories.

Soon there was walls. And then steps. And then doors and designs and even a chandelier. Everything was made of glass looking ice. It was extravagant and Lucifer almost couldn't believe he did it himself.

"I'm not gonna go back." He thought of how he was the king of Arendelle and almost sneered. To make it official, he grabbed his crown from the top of his head and looked at thoughtfully. He then threw the ring of gold off to some random place, not caring what would happen to it. "The past is in the past."

Then, he looked down at his clothes, "Maybe... it's time for a style change." First he ran his hands through his hair, ice half-freezing the locks into spikes that were bent backwards. The second part just involved him running his hands up his outfit. It turned from shades of black and teal to a beautiful bright blue, that may or may not have sparkled when he stood in the sun. On his shoulders, he formed a new royal cape made entirely of a fabric ice.

It all suited him nicely.

"This is where I will stay forever," he said to himself before turning to look around his newly made ice castle. He wanted to make sure everything was perfect. "Not like the cold bothers me much, anyway."

The horse he was riding made it easy to get over the fjord, Castiel was willing to admit, but it was terrible at trudging through snow. Not that he had much room to talk. He'd be going even slower if he were on foot.

"Lucifer!" Castiel called out into the woods. "Luci! It's Castiel! Your brother who didn't intend on making you freeze winter!" He looked down at the horse that was trudging through the snow with a lot of effort. "Of course if he had just told me that he had these powers, this all could have been avoided."

It went from being early morning to midday. Castiel still hadn't found his brother and wasn't really happy with how cold it was getting.

With only a few cracking noises as a warning, a branch suddenly fell from a tree and landed directly in front of them, snow and all. The horse reared onto it's back legs in fear. Castiel did his best to hold on, calling out, "Woah, woah, woah," before he ended up flying off and hitting the ground.

The horse then took off, ignoring the fact that Castiel was not on his back. Castiel wasn't able to get up in time to catch the beast and found himself stranded in the snow. He let out a heavy sigh and tried to get up. He hadn't realized the tree he was using to stable himself was leaned over and buried in snow until it snapped up and dropped a lump of snow on his head.

It was hard to keep from cursing.

He unburrowed himself and began his trek by foot. Now his thin clothes were cold against his skin and his fancy, not-meant-for-winter shoes were not protecting his feet from the slowly dropping temperatures. His teeth began to chatter and his skin began to numb.

Daylight sunk into night and the landscape began to elevate, making it harder to trudge through the snow. "Ice. Of course it was ice," he mumbled grumpily. "He could not have had tropical powers that covered the fjords in white sand and warm..." he was suddenly drawn to the sight of smoke rising over the woods. "...fire."

He tried to rush towards the smoke, but ended up slipping as he reached the top of the steep hill. He slid down, his cloak getting caught on a branch and getting ripped from his neck, and landed in a stream. The very top of the water was frozen over, so the landing hurt, and him making contact with it made the ice crack. He was instantly drenched in freezing water from the waist up.

Groaning loudly, he stood. His clothes almost immediately began to stiffen and freeze into place which made him waddle towards the smoke even faster than before. When he reached a porch to a wooden shack, he could barely feel his legs at all.

There was a sign above him that was covered in snow. He tapped it so the snow would fall and it read, "Wandering Rufus's Trading Post." A smaller sign attached to the large one also swung and dropped some snow. That one read, "And Sauna."

Castiel shrugged. "Sounds like what I need." He then walked into the cabin and was greeted by the most amazing blast of heat he had ever felt. He was about to start looking around when a voice caught his attention.

"Hey you."

Castiel turned his head towards the voice and saw an older man sitting behind a counter. He was probably the "Rufus" that owns the trading post.

"You here for the sale?" The man motioned to the swimsuits that were hung up all around the counter. "Got half off all the good stuff like swimsuits and clogs. Oh," he pulled a glass bottle filled with some sort of liquid from underneath the counter. "and this sun balm that I whipped up myself. One coat of this and you'll tan real nicely."

"Uh, actually, I am looking for boots." Castiel eyed the summer stuff and added, "Winter boots. And maybe winter clothes?"

Rufus nodded, "That'd be over there in the winter department." He pointed to what he was referring to. It was a lonely looking section with only a single pair of boots and a set of was also some other wintery things, but Castiel knew he wouldn't need any of it.

He walked up to outfit and boots so he could pick them up. "Um. I was wondering if anybody else had passed through here?" He began to walk towards the counter. "Like perhaps the king, or you know, somebody of that nature," he said in a jumble. Then he sat the stuff on the counter.

Rufus shook his head. "The only person out in this weather is you. I don't think anybody else is that crazy."

As he said that, the door slammed open. A bundle of snow walked right inside. Wait no, it wasn't a bundle of snow. It was a person. A man that was completely covered in snow.

"Well, except for that guy," Rufus added before looking over at the man. "You here for the sale?"

The man ignored Rufus and walked right up to Castiel. The prince gulped and looked hesitantly into the green eyes that greeted him. The man's entire face was covered except for those eyes. He was thinking the guy must be some sort of robber or something when the man said, "Carrots."

Carrots? What could he possibly mean by that? "Huh?"

"Behind you," Green-eyes said simply for explanation.

Castiel suddenly got it and looked behind him and down at the shelves that were in the counter. There was carrots right there. "Oh, my apologies," the prince quickly moved out of the way.

The man grabbed a bunch of carrots from the shelf and threw them onto the counter. He then moved to the winter department. There he grabbed a the only pick axe and the only rope. As he did so, Rufus tried some polite conversation. "Quite a storm for July, huh? Got any idea where it's from?"

Castiel knew the answer to that, but Green-eyes was the one to answer instead. "It's from the North Mountain," he said, setting the supplies on the counter next to carrots. "Not sure what caused it, but whatever it was it definitely came from there."

"The North Mountain," Castiel echoed softly, making a mental note since that was probably where his brother was.

Rufus was counting on his fingers how much the stuff would cost Green-eyes. After figuring it out, he said, "Okay, that'll be forty."

"Forty?" Green-eyes sounded confused, then a little mad. "No, that's ten."

"No, no," Rufus shook his head. "You see, these are from the winter stock. Supply and demand is a big problem and says I've got to, you know, up the price a bit. So it's forty."

This just made Green-eyes more frustrated. "You wanna talk about a supply and demand problem, buddy?" He motioned towards the window. It was easy to see a sled parked in front of the store. In the back of the sled was blocks of ice. "I sell ice for a living. _That _is a supply and demand problem."

"Sorry, still gotta charge you forty," Rufus said, sadly, as though he really couldn't lower the price for this one person. "Though I could throw in a visit to the sauna."

Green-eyes suddenly seemed desperate. "But ten's all I've got. Couldn't you cut me some slack?"

Rufus pushed the carrots towards the man, isolating them from the hiking gear. "Ten can get you that, but I can't give you anymore."

This made Green-eyes seethe with anger, but before he could say anything, Castiel butted in and asked, "Excuse me, the storm you said was from the North Mountain... now, did that seem a little strange to you. Maybe... magical?"

Green-eyes pulled down the cloth that was covering his mouth. "Yes," he said firmly. "Now, stay back while I deal with this douche crook here." He then turned his attention to the shopkeeper, who glared at him.

"I don't think I like that tone." Rufus stood up. He wasn't much more threatening standing, but his glare could've easily scared someone off alone. "I think it best you go."

The next few moments went by in a flash. Rufus actually grabbed the man and threw him outside. Green-eyes really didn't put up a fight, but he did try to apologize. Rufus didn't let him finish before he shoved him off the porch. The man landed in the snow, face first, and scrambled to get up.

Castiel, who was watching from the window, saw a moose, an actual moose, appear from the woods and start sniffing at Green-eyes, who promptly pushed the moose away and seemed to be talking to it.

When Rufus returned to his seat, he apologized for the violence and looked up at Castiel as if nothing happened. "So just the clothes and the boots right?"

"Actually, I would like to buy the rest of this as well." Castiel was talking about the carrots and the winter supplies that the other man wanted to buy. "And that'll be it."


End file.
